El loco de Trafalgar Square
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: Audrey lleva meses viendo a un tipo muy raro cuando va al trabajo, y poco a poco se acostumbra aunque no sabe nada de el. Solo que es un poco raro. Y muy patoso. Y no sabe que es un capuccino. Pero aun asi le gusta. Long-fic.


Los personajes no son mios.

**El loco de Trafalgar Square**

**Choque de mundos**

- ?Has visto? Ahi esta otra vez ese bicho raro... .- comento su hermana Ursula, señalando a un tipo que cruzaba la calle a toda prisa.

Esa mañana Audrey Bowerman apenas le dirigio una distraida mirada y apreto ligeramente el paso, como dando a entender que no le importaba y que ademas llevaban prisa. Pero se dio cuenta de que tenia que resistir fuertemente el impulso de darse la vuelta para mirarle otra vez, aunque fuese de refilon.

Todo habia comenzado unos meses antes, una fria y rara soleada mañana de enero. Ella y su hermana se dirigian al trabajo, un pequeño restaurante perteneciente a una cadena de comida rapida con pretensiones situado en Strand, cerca de Waterloo Bridge. Audrey trabajaba como assintant manager y Ursula como barista, las dos con un sueldo mas que mejorable pero el trabajo tenia sus compensaciones...aunque habia momentos en que ninguna de las dos sabia cuales eran. Pero el caso es que las dos llevaban trabajando alli cerca de nueve meses y estaban moderadamente a gusto.

Ese dia, como siempre, llegaban tarde por culpa de Ursula, que se habia recreado mas de media hora en la ducha, aludiendo que con el frio que parecia hacer fuera, tenia que acumular todo el calor posible.

- !Urs! Como llegue tarde otra vez Mike me va a rebajar a friegaplatos, y tu ya te puedes despedir del trabajo .- estuvo tentada de patear la puerta pero se miro los pies y se lo penso mejor: con unas botas de puntera de acero como las que llevaba solo iba a conseguir cargarse la puerta y tener problemas con el casero.

Al cabo de diez largos y exasperantes minutos el agua ceso de correr y calculo que hasta otros diez su hermana no saldria del aseo. Conteniendo unas ganas locas de gritar se dio la vuelta y dando pisotones mas que andando fue al estrecho recibidor a esperarla. Una vez alli, mas que por entretenerser que por otra cosa, se dirigio una mirada evaluadora en el espejo de cuerpo entero que apenas cabia detras de la puerta. Ante si vio a una chica de una edad indefinida entre veinte y veinticinco años, de corta melena negra y piel palida (la maldicion londinense, como ella la llamaba), no excesivamente alta ni baja, ni gorda ni flaca, una chica del monton como le gustaba definirse.

Cuando agarraba el pomo de la puerta para irse sola al trabajo, vio como su hermana recorria de cuatro rapidos pasos el pasillo y la asia del brazo:

- Venga, agonias, que ya estoy.

Resistiendo un casi incontenible impulso de estrangularla alli mismo, salieron al rellano y bajaron a toda prisa el corto tramo de la angosta escalera que daba a la calle. Como siempre, cogieron el atestado autobus por los pelos y, como siempre tambien, bajaron de el a trompicones enfrente de Trafalgar, Ursula luchando por desenredar los cascos de su iPod que se habian enredado en el bolso de una mujer y Audrey lanzando miradas nerviosas a su movil, calculando si podian recorrer los seiscientos metros que separaban la parada del bus del restaurante en dos minutos y medio.

No way.

Audrey ya habia elegido la excusa que le iban a dar a Mike (obras en Oval; poco imaginativo, lo sabia, pero por aquel entonces era solo la tercera vez que llegaban tarde) cuando un muro se le vino encima. Porque tenia que ser un muro o algo parecido, de lo contrario no se habria caido al suelo. Pero resulto que no era un muro.

Era un hombre.

Un hombre que la miraba fijamente y que no se quitaba de encima.

Demasiado aturdida por lo absurdo y violento de la situacion para incluso gritar, se limito a levantar una ceja en plan: ?estamos comodos?, a lo que el extraño reacciono como accionado como un resorte, levantandose de un salto y mas colorado que su cabello.

- Yo, yo lo siento de verdad, permita que la ayude, yo..., no se como yo...- El pobre no sabia donde meterse. Adorable. Le tendio una torpe mano a una Audrey ya medio sentada en el suelo, pero con tanta rapidez que debio de calcular mal la distancia y casi le saca un ojo. Bien, cambiemos adorable por patan despreciable.

- Ya puedo sola, dejalo .-gruño Audrey. Se levanto y sacudio la ropa, tratando de descubrir si habia manchas o algun roto. Pero no, al menos en eso los diosas habian sido benevolosos con ella. Despues de recoger el tabaco que se le habia caido del bolso, dirigio la vista al extraño y vio como titubeaba, sin duda intentando decidir como salir de aquel embrollo con algo de dignidad, algo que para ella era totalmente imposible. Pero habia algo en el que le hizo gracia, asi que prefirio no apretarle mas las tuercas-. No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan.

Y le dedico la sonrisa conciliadora que solia reservar para su madre. El parecio un poco mas tranquilo y despues de asegurarse de que estaba bien, fue engullido por un muchedumbre que se dirigia al trabajo.

- Que tipo mas raro .- dijo Ursula, que asistio al acontecimiento como quien avista un ovni -. Pero si te digo por que no te ha visto vas a pensar que estoy loca.

- Estaria hablando por el movil, ?no?

- Estaba hablando si; pero le hablaba a un palito. Le vi un par de metros antes de que chocase contigo y no me dio tiempo a avisarte. Pero te juro que le estaba hablando a un palo

Audrey escudriño el rostro de su hermana para ver si le mentia, pero vio que no, que de verdad habia visto al tipo hablando con un palo. Pasaron varios segundos mirandose la una a la otra y, cuando ya no podian mas, rompieron a reir a carcajadas mientras corrian al trabajo.

Asi, el extraño pelirrojo, se habia convertido en una constante en su camino al trabajo. No es que le viesen todos los dias, pero si a menudo, un par de veces por semana. A veces le veian a una decena de metros de ellas, a veces en la acera de enfrente. Otras simplemente parado en la acera, como si estuviera esperando algo o a alguien. Y habia que reconocer que raro era un rato el chico, ya que algunas veces le vieron con una lechuza gris en una jaula. Su hermana pensaba que era veterinario o biologo; podia ser, pero siempre iba con la misma lechuza y, ademas, iba con traje y corbata, algo muy poco usual en gente dedicada a estas profesiones.

- A lo mejor es la lechuza de la reina y viste asi porque lo manda el protocolo.- aventuro Ursula con poca conviccion.

- O a lo mejor estas loca.

Sea como fuere, el caso es que se habian acostumbrado al tipo y cada dia le inventaban una vida nueva, desde espia a broker de bolsa con una rara filia por los pajaros.

Pero esa mañana Audrey no estaba de muy buen humor, y la vision del extraño pelirrojo la sumio en un hosco silencio, algo nada propio en ella.

- ?Pero has visto, Audrey? -continuo su hermana -. Ya esta ahi ese tipo con esa cara de sospechoso. Y no te lo pierdas, hoy lleva una especie de sotana o tunica o yo que se...que tio mas raro...

-Perdona Urs, pero llegamos tarde y tengo otras cosas mas importantes en las que pensar que en uno mas de entre los cuatro o cinco millones de tipos raros que habra en Londres. Asi que, aligera, que hoy no quiero problemas con Mike.

Ursula solo pudo suspirar resignada y seguir a su hermana.

Dedicado a Cris Snape y Madie.

Capi corto, para ponermos en situacion...los siguiente seran largos, largos...


End file.
